Manhãs de Primavera
by 9O
Summary: A chegada de Legolas ao mundo.


Hello!

Quero agradecer a incrível **SadieSil** por ter me ajudado a corrigir os erros mais gritantes e, de certa maneira, me inspirado com seus textos fabulosos, e ao professor Tolkien por ter criado a fantástica Terra Média e seus personagens para que possamos pegar emprestado. No mas, essa é minha primeira fic então... Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, se não gostarem também deixem reviews. Vale ressaltar que a história é um pouco AU.

Beijos e queijos.

GLOSSÁRIO:

Meleth-nîn = Meu amado

Herven-nîn = Meu marido

* * *

Manhãs de Primavera

Nunca, durante os longos anos de sua imortalidade, o tempo pareceu se arrastar tão lentamente, a tensão no ar era quase palpável, no entanto, o incessante tamborilar de seus dedos era o único provável indício de que toda aquela situação o estava afetando. No mais, Thranduil Oropherion ainda mantinha a postura austera e soberba de rei de Eryn Lasgalen, sentado em seu trono enquanto um de seus conselheiros lhe enformava sobre algumas questões do reino para as quais, no momento, ele não dava a mínima importância, mas tinha a decência de fingir interesse.

Sentia o cansaço e perda de energia que sua esposa estava sofrendo, e enquanto todo o seu corpo gritava que ele fosse socorre-la, o protocolo e a etiqueta o mandavam ficar. Houve um tempo em que se podia agir impulsivamente, Thranduil ainda pensou, mas aquilo era passado, desta vez o dirigente de Greenwood apenas soltou os ombros e ajeitou-se no trono.

Aquela havia sido uma manhã de início de primavera, a vida despertava tímida e vibrante após o longo sono do inverno, a floresta e seus habitantes pareciam suspirar aliviados com a volta do Sol, mesmo que o sentissem apenas por entre as brechas da caverna ou das densas copas de árvores. Thranduil também suspirou, podia sentir no ar e na terra, via por entre as nebulosas cortinas do tempo que, no futuro, cada inverno seria mais longo e rígido do que o anterior, o alimento escasso, e a terra doente, tanto em sua floresta, quantos nos vilarejos vizinhos. Tempos de guerra estavam por vir mesmo que alguns já festejassem a paz. Ele sabia que o sangue de elfos e homens, sangue de seu pai e de seu povo, não havia sido suficiente para lavar o mal que impregnava Arda.

Difícil seriam os invernos, difícil também foi a primeira gestação de sua esposa, um mal desconhecido passou afetá-la, os curadores a cercavam sempre preocupados, e apesar de nenhum ter ousado se pronunciar em voz alta ele podia ver o temor nos olhos deles, mesmo assim sua Caladiel não parecia preocupada, em nenhum momento ela duvidou. "Nosso filho será a luz de uma nova era. Nada vai impedi-lo de nascer." ela costumava dizer, e nisto o rei depositava toda a sua fé. Foi apenas quando a curadora Nostariel entrou na sala do trono anunciando: "Vossa Majestade, a rainha está dando à luz a vosso herdeiro" que ele percebeu o quão escassa era a sua fé. Desde então tamborilar os dedos era a única atividade na qual parecia conseguir se concentrar, além de, é claro, desenhar os piores desfechos possíveis para aquela situação.

Em algum lugar distante, sua mente registrava uma discussão entre os conselheiros que ele deveria interromper, mas tudo o que fez foi conter mais uma vez a vontade de soltar irritadamente o ar dos pulmões, talvez houvesse sido melhor cancelar seus afazeres, mas o que fazer para ocupar o tempo? O que ele sabia fazer além de ser rei e guerreiro? Com certeza não sabia ser pai.

Naquele instante Thargon, um de seus sentinelas, reverenciou-o e aproximou-se para dizer que a curadora aguardava ser atendida. Thranduil apertou o cetro antes de acenar levemente com a cabeça. Fez-se, então, total silêncio entre os membros do conselho, Thargon voltou, desta vez anunciando a curadora que deu um passo à frente fazendo uma breve reverência, Thranduil a observou, era a mesma que havia-lhe comunicado o início do trabalho de parto, mas agora estava pálida e um pouco ofegante. O sangue pareceu congelar em suas veias, mas seu semblante permaneceu inalterado, ele acenou com a cabeça, não confiando em sua voz para permitir que a curadora falasse. Nostariel ergueu o rosto e o rei pode perceber o leve sorriso que agraciava suas feições.

"O príncipe herdeiro nasceu com saúde, Majestade. A rainha requer vossa presença nos aposentos reais."

O corpo do rei enrijeceu. "O conselho está terminado por hoje" ele ditou e, logo em seguida, levantou-se, atravessando a sala com passos largos e deixando para trás a curadora que agora sorria abertamente.

Não se lembrava dos corredores serem tão longos ou de suas pernas tremerem tanto, chegou a cogitar estar perdido, que ridículo! O que seu pai diria ao vê-lo assim perdendo a compostura? Parou de repente, estava em frente a porta de seu quarto. Ele esvaziou os pulmões e a mente então, se permitisse a si mesmo qualquer raciocínio lógico fugiria dali, mas não o fez, ao invés disso girou a maçaneta e empurrou convicto a porta.

Lá estava ela, sentada na cama, a pele quase tão alva quanto os brancos lençóis nos quais estava envolta, os cachos cor de mel completamente desfeitos, olhos azuis voltados agora para ele, Caladiel sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão. O rei, como sempre, obedeceu, segurando a pequena mão entre as dele sem quebrar o contato visual. A elfa, no entanto, abaixou os olhos, fixando-os no pequeno embrulho em seu colo, o olhar de Thranduil seguiu o movimento automaticamente, até pousar no rosado rostinho de uma criança a dormir.

Um menino, seu filho!

A verdade o atingiu tão rápida e certeiramente quanto a espada do inimigo.

'Sou pai!' Sua mente enfim constatou, e ele deu um passo para trás ao ver a esposa estender a criança em sua direção 'sou pai!'

Ela riu. "Está com medo meleth-nîn? Tão valoroso guerreiro temendo um bebê?!". Ela ainda provocou e quando ele ergueu austero o queixo, ela espelhou seu ato, inabalada com a pequena encenação do marido. "Venha Thranduil, conheça seu filho, conheça sua maior obrigação e prioridade deste dia em diante."

Não era um pedido.

"Caladiel..." ele murmurou.

"Não, herven-nîn, reis podem haver muitos, pai desta criança só há você. Venha."

E Thranduil foi, desajeitadamente envolvendo a frágil criatura em seus braços. Então aconteceu, redondos olhos azuis se abriram para ele, e uma minúscula mãozinha agarrou seu dedo indicador. Um sentimento o invadiu, algo que as palavras não poderiam descrever, era doce porém assustador e transbordou pelos seus olhos antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, levantando o rosto ele encontrou lágrimas molhando o sorriso de sua esposa. "Vai se chamar Legolas, ele é a vida que se renova como as folhas verdes que nascem nas árvores no início da primavera."

Nunca, durante os longos anos de sua imortalidade o tempo correu tão rápido, a esperança tornou-se algo palpável. O inverno voltaria ano após ano, tal era o curso da natureza, mas todas as manhãs seriam de primavera.

FIM.


End file.
